Leave Madilynn, We Want Emily!
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily went missing and a few years later a girl named Madilynn is seen at the bakery...smashing cupcakes...the question is, If this is Emily, why is she so opposite of who she used to be? And why is Mia the only one who thinks it's Emily and no one else believes it her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mourning Sometimes Can't Heal The Unknown

Summary: Emily's been missing for 2 years. When she comes back she doesn't even know who she is, but she is completely different. She is moody, depressed and above all, the opposite. Why is she behaving this way?

Jayden

We were out at Emily's favorite bakery. She had been missing for a while so we always come here, hoping to see her smiling face.

"Wait, isn't that her!?" Mia asked pointing out some girl in a black hoodie sitting a few tablets down destroying a cupcake.

"Mia, Emily doesn't destroy cupcakes, she eats them….." Kevin said to her.

"Im going to go check…." Mia said. She got up and went over to her.

Mia

I walked over and sat in front of the girl.

"Hi, my names Mia. What's your name?" I asked.

She looked up.

"Madilynn. That's all you need to know. Now leave me alone." She snapped.

She kept smashing the cupcake. It was already a pile of nothing.

Her hair was still blonde…..as blonde as ever.

Her eyes were still the same but it was different, you can read the words hate in it.

"Madilynn…..I like that name. Can I call you Maddie?" I asked.

"No." She replied simply.

"Ok…..ay…" I said..

"So, Madilynn, Where are you from?" I asked.

"I can't remember, my turn, why are you asking me all of these things?" She said with a smirk. Probably from getting a chance to ask me something.

"I am asking you this because I know you. Your name, it isn't Madilynn, it's Emily. And you're sort of my un-biological younger sister through friendship…." I said.

"I don't have any friends." She said to me.

"You do Emily. I am your friend, and so are our other friends." I said.

"My name isn't Emily." She said calmly. I frowned.

"But-but that's your name!" I said shocked.

Why is she denying her name is Emily?

"It's Madilynn, and that's it." She said.

"Madilynn?" I said. Now that she is making it as her real name, it sounds and feels weird coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Now can I smash my cupcake in peace?" She asked.

"Uh…..sure…" I said. Then her phone range. She looked at the caller I.D. and frowned more.

"Hi dad…..Yeah….No, I can go, I am just at the bakery smashing cupcakes that they keep offering me…yeah, I'll be home soon…..I'll pick up dinner, no problem…Okay, bye dad." She said.

"Dad?" I muttered under my breath.

She got up and walked away.

I went back to the table.

"That was definitely Emily. Sounded like her, looked like her…except she was on the phone talking to someone who is her dad…and she said her name is Madilynn…." I said.

"That can't be Emily. Pretty sure Emily doesn't sound like Madilynn." Mike said.

"I can sense it; that was Emily. She needs us." I argued.

"We can't go after her….she is someone else's kid. She has a phone clearly, and was talking to her dad according to you." Kevin said.

"Kevin, that was Emily! You have to believe me! I am not lying!" I said.

"Relax Mia. Emily is out there somewhere, the police will find her, but we just need to stop thinking everyone is Emily…." Jayden said.

"No Jayden, that is Emily!" I said.

"You thought a man with facial hair and were aged was Emily…." Mike said.

"Maybe the nighlok had her?" I said.

"You thought a dog was her, you though a lizard was her. You just miss her Mia." Mike said.

"Again, Nighlok….They are tricky…." I said.

"It isn't Emily, just forget it." Jayden said.

I know that is Emily. I can feel it. And I am not going to let her get away again….

I got up, and ran in the direction Emily headed off to.

I found her a few blocks down.

"Madilynn!" I shouted. She groaned and turned around.

"What!" She snapped.

"Please, come to my house….we can have a sleepover!" I said.

"Mia was it, I am not into sleepovers. I….I hate them. I just want this girl from my dreams. I was- I just can't Mia. I like my dad and he loves me. I don't want to lose him. I am supposed to protect him." She said.

"What about at your house? We can have a sleepover! We can talk about boys, our history….." I said.

"Mia, I don't like sleepovers!" She said.

"Alright, then it can be me spending the night at your house." I said.

"Mia…." She sighed.

"Please! Say Yes, because I won't take no for an answer." I said to her.

"Well you'll have to except it, N-O! No!" She said. She then ran after me.

I pulled out my zord.

"Follow her. Make sure she stays safe." I said to my little turtle.

It then flew off.

Anyone think that's Emily? And if so what happened? Why does everyone seem to give up yet Mia doesn't?

Also updates may be slow. HOMEWORK! Grr….. I am close to failing a little so I need to work hard so updates may be slow…I wasn't planning on posting this just yet (usually I get the idea in mind) but I want to work on a few others before I post them. (I have way too many….30 unposted) So yeah, u[dates may be slow because of school and studying. That and I have newspaper, meetings for skills, and other….various…..non-legal things (lol jk, not really. I haven't done anything illegal.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Uniform

Mia

My phone beeped the next day. I switched to camera mode and could see my zord a little away from Madilynn and her hair was straight, with a black headband. She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt and a black sweater. Under the sweater it looked like a shirt. A white collar and a tie underneath. A red and black plaid tie. But it was all connected. It was a dress. All the girls were wearing that….

A uniform….

She was talking to another girl. She seemed slightly happy. She was hold books against her chest.

The girl she was talking to had the same outfit but was in a ponytail, not a headband.

"What did they do to you Emily?" I muttered.

She always hated trying to be like everyone else, she wanted to fit in, but she wanted to be her own person….

But now, she was in a uniform. She was standing in a uniform, something she forever refused to wear.

What did they do to my little sister?

I sighed. I miss her so much.

I called Jayden.

"Jayden, do you have that red sports car still from when Ji gave it to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Mia, if this is about Emily, it's not her…." He said.

"It's her Jayden. I thought of all people, you wouldn't be the one to lose hope that Emily was out there, waiting for us-" He cut me off.

"I do Mia, but not everyone we see or hear is Emily…" He sighed.

"I know Emily, she is out there, waiting for us to find her. And that is her. She needs our help Jayden…." I begged.

"Emily is probably dead, the authorities will handle it if something turns up…." He said.

"Jayden, we didn't even report her missing. The last time we saw her, she was hit with a sword and brought into the woods by a mooger, we didn't notice, then she screamed and Xandred smiled. He said that it would be easier because she was gone. The mooger returned and we let out all of our anger at the mooger and Xandred. Mike ran into the woods and searched but didn't see her. We told her family that she may be dead…we held our own funeral for her. We didn't report her missing. What will the authorities do? They don't know she may be a missing person." I said.

"She's dead Mia. She will always be that way because once you die, you're gone! Goodbye Mia." He said and hung up.

I really am alone on this mission to prove that is Emily.

I walked to the school. It was down the street from my house, I can't believe I haven't looked here….

Emily was still talking to the girl. They looked nothing alike but acted similar.

"Madilynn, we should head to class…." The other girl muttered.

"I hate this whole buddy system. I just want to be alone!" Madilynn snapped.

"I don't mind it, they paired us up because we're similar in some ways, it's a way to end bullying or something…." The other girl said.

"If anyone was the bully it'd be me. I hate this school! I wish the school would just disappear!" Madilynn screamed.

Her friend sighed….

"Okay, let's just get inside…." She continued.

"Madilynn! Wait!" I shouted running to them. They both looked at me.

"What, so now you're stalking me!" She snapped.

"No Madilynn, I would never want to hurt you." I said. She grunted.

"Madilynn…" Her friend warned.

"Let me tell you something, it isn't a smart move to stalk me. If you continue something bad will happen….something horrible to you." Madilynn said sort of in a scary tone.

Madilynn backed away from me slowly.

"Sorry about Madilynn, she isn't as tough as she seems. She just has to protect herself because no one will. Her parents love her….but…" She said.

"But what?" I asked. She sighed.

"But they're not her real parents. She's adopted…..once she found out she was adopted she pushed them away. She stays guarded at all times. She is depressed because adopted means you were given up, and being given up means that your parents didn't want you, well in her mind it is." She said.

_But her parents did want her…._

"How long have you known Madilynn?" I asked.

"Maybe 1 and ½ years? We were paired together when we switched to this school….She pushed me away when we first met, saying that she was a reject and no one wanted her, that I didn't have to fake to like her…I convinced her that I did like her, that I did care about her, but she…..she refused. She still has problems with me but we get along better." She said.

About 6 months after since Emily has gone missing…So far she doesn't have an alibi.

"I gotta go to class. Bye." She said.

"Wait! What's your name!" I asked.

She smiled as she turned around.

"Lori, Lorielle (Lore-E-Ell) is full, call me Lori!" She said.

"My name's Mia!" I shouted, she then walked into the school, like she was engulfed by the mass or students and doors….

Hmm, I think Mia is getting some answers…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

Mia

I waited till Madilynn left school and i followed her. I followed her home, close enough to see her, but not close enough for her to think I am stalking her.

She grabbed her keys and unlocked her front gate. Yes, Gate.

Her adoptive parents were RICH! It was like a mansion, bigger than the Shiba house.

I buzzed in and heard a womans voice, she sounded too nice to be a kidnapper.

"Yes?" THe lady asked.

"Hi, I am a friend of Madilynn and her friend. Her friend told me she was adopted and that she pushes you away. I am an adopted child and mother. I was hoping I could help your relationship with her." I said. I wasn't adopted but I was sorta by Ji. I wanted to get some information, see if I can find any evidence to suggest this is Emily.

"Oh, delightful, I'll buzz you right in, Tell Madilynn to take you to my room. I will set up a place for us to talk." The lady said. I smiled as the door of the gates opened. I saw Madilynn in the corner playing basketball with a little girl and boy. Twins maybe.

"What are you doing here!" Madilynn welcomed.

"I am here to speak to your mother. I was told to ask you to take me to her room." I said.

"She isn't my mom." Madilynn said.

Was she telling the truth or was this another attempt to get rid of me and push her mom away?

"Then your caretaker. I am here to speak to your caretaker." I said relaxed.

"She isn't my caretaker either, she wants me to be her daughter, he wants to take care of me like a little baby! I can take care of myself." She said.

"Madilynn, she loves you. She just wants to help and protect you." I said.

"I am not even an acquaintance." She snapped.

"Can you just show me her room?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"What if I promise to do something devious to her?" I asked.

"Still no." SHe said.

I sighed.

"I'll take you." The little girl said smiling at me.

"Thanks. WHat's your name My name is Mia." I said to her.

"My name is Emily." The young girl said.

"We met already." She said.

"We...we did?" I asked.

Was this Emily the whole time, Madilynn's little sister?

"Yeah, a few years ago…." She said as she smiled.

"I don't remember seeing you. I would definitely remember those locks of blonde and blue eyes, and if you had a twin." I said to her.

"But he isn't my twin…." She said.

"What do you mean, you guys look the same age and you both look almost identical." I said.

"He isn't my twin…." She said.

"What do you mean, how about you tell me?" I asked.

"My mommy came jogging into the woods. She heard me crying. She grabbed me and asked me what's wrong. She took me home and told the police, no one knew who I was so she adopted me till my mommy and daddy can be found. He was just here, the same age as me, 2. We're just both blondes." She said.

"I wish she left you out there to cry by yourself. She doesn't care about us! She just wants the money the state gave her to foster us! You're never going to be adopted Emily because you're a sick child. You're supposed to die by your 5th birthday which is in 2 months. You and your twin brother both! I am counting down the days…" Madilynn snapped quite rudely. Was I right about her being Emily? She is so heartless about her younger foster sister who apparently is going to die soon.

"Have you been to the doctors?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I have some kind of disease that I got at birth, me and Aaron. We're both sick and aren't supposed to live after 5 years old. We're supposed to die on our birthdays…. I've only been once and that's when they treated me. They said if I got the proper care that I would get better but my mommy says she doesn't want evil in my veins." She said.

"Well Emily, medicine isn't evil." I said.

"But the doctor was. He was a monster and said that if I go with them I will get the best treatment." She complained.

She cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Emily." I said. It sounded so strange saying that name. I haven't been able to actually connect the name to a person, haven't been able to say it to that person.

"What about Aaron? Will he be alright, I want him to live, Madinn said he was always the better twin, more talented." She asked.

So now Emily bullies….Am I right that Madilynn is Emily.

"You know what Emily, I think you're great. How about I go talk to your mommy now though. You wanna come with?" I asked. She nodded and held her arms out. I picked her up as she directed me inside.

"Madilynn didn't show you here?" That must be the mother.

"No, she was playing basketball with Aaron and Emily." I said.

"That poor child, she never does what anyone asks for." Her mom sighed.

"Before I can help I have a couple of questions, when did you adopt Em- I mean Madilynn?" I asked.

"About 2-3 years ago. I found her in a gap in the ground. She was resting in it, I found it strange and took her to the hospital to get her checked for any injuries. No one reported her missing and no one knew who she was. She was in a coma for a week or two. The doctors wanted to name her Jane Doe 143 but I wouldn't let her be named something like that, you know, not being know but instead being grouped with people who didn't know or were a number. I asked if I could name her, they said sure. I named her something unique. Madilynn. M-A-D-I-L-Y-N-N so it wouldn't be mistaken. I had set up posters but no one knew who this girl was….It seemed like all hope was lost for her. I offered to adopt her, she still wasn't awake. I named her Madilynn Hope. She needed Hope. In that time to now no one came to claim her. I sent her to school, took care of her when she was ill. She couldn't remember anything so I tried to help her. I told her her name she had may not be her real name and that she was adopted, that was about a year ago, I had just enrolled her in that high school and she started to push me away and mess with Emily and Aaron. She became a real trouble maker but I never gave up on her. She just needs to know someone cares." The woman said.

"You did all that for a girl you didn't even know and was a troublemaker?" I said.

"Wouldn't you if you had the chance to change a heart forever?" She asked me.

"Yes but there may be a certain limit. I was outside and heard her saying she was counting down the days till the twins are gone." I said covering Emily's ears.

The lady sighed.

"Madilynn did have a problem with that. She was always so defiant, always fighting, never giving up. It was like she was some warrior…I eventually knew I had to –bre- help her." The lady said.

"It seems like all children are like that, doesn't it? So defiant, so strong, yet as they get older, society breaks them…" I said.

"Madilynn was never like that. She was pretty much broken when we found her, we got her back together, she loved the twins, yet once I told her she was adopted, she changed…." She sighed.

"I wish I never told her she was adopted." She said looking at a picture of Madilynn hugging what looked like Emily and Aaron but younger. Madilynn looked like Emily in that picture! 

"Excuse me, when was that picture taken?" I asked.

"About 1 and ½ years ago. She loved the twins dearly but she grew more aggressive with them, I had to grow aggressive with her…" She said.

"Do you mind if I take a copy of that picture? It's for an…..evaluation" I said.

"Sure, anything to help my little Maddie." She said. She went to a copier in the corner of the room and copied it, handing me a color copy.

"Thanks." I said. I put the picture in my purse.

"Please help my Maddie." She said.

"I will, I promise." I said. I got up.

"And don't believe whatever Madilynn said or says. She has a mental disorder; she can't think straight and will blurt out random things." She said. I nodded and walked out the door.

When I reached the gate and started down the sidewalk I heard Madilynn.

"Help me, please!" She begged me.

But it was below a whisper so I don't know if I heard her well. I just kept walking because when I turned around, she was gone.

So, do you think the mother is suspicious? The next chapter may get you thinking. Mia is going to talk to the rangers about this may be being Emily, show the picture and everything. Do you think Mia will be able to convince them? Do you think that she will be able to save Emily where ever she is?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Say Cheese Madilynn, Say Cheese

Mia

I had asked everyone to come to my house. That's where we were now. All sitting on the couches watching some T.V.

They all seemed happy.

Maybe I should tell them now?

"I have big news guys…." I said.

"What is the big news?" Mike said happily.

I sighed and went into my purse and pulled out the picture. I put it down on the table.

"Is this about Emily again? Mia, Emily would want you to continue on with your life, not think so heavily on her." Kevin said.

"How come we never found a body? If she was dead there would be her body! We never found it!" I fought back.

Why was I the only one desperately looking for Emily?

"We went over this a while ago Mia, she must have been taken to the Netherworld and she was screaming, trying to fight back, but she was forced into the Netherworld and was probably killed there and thrown into the Sanzu. Either way if she is in the Netherworld, they may have made her a slave and either been killed or still there but sealed in. There is no way to get her back Mia. Trust me. I have tried looking too." Jayden said.

"Well we weren't looking hard enough! I found Madilynn and I met her mom. She had a picture and said she found Madilynn walking in the woods about 2-3 years ago; around the time Emily went missing. Madilynn didn't know who she was so the mother renamed her. And since we didn't file a report, she was never found and the lady adopted her. Just like how she adopted those twins in the picture." I said.

"Madilynn may look like Emily but Madilynn isn't Emily." Mike said.

"Have you all lost hope? I thought we were all best friends and best friends support each other! Emily needs our help, even if she is dead, and we need to get justice, bring her home, or save her! But apparently you don't want to help. Do you know what? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WELCOME JERKY FRIENDS INTO MY HOUSE!" I snapped at them.

They sighed and stood up and left. I cried.

Why don't they want to help and save Emily? Even if she is dead the person who killed her should be thrown in jail.

My phone rang that moment. It was Ji.

"Hello?" I said still in tears.

"I believe you Mia. They have been trying to convince me to lose hope also. I believe Emily is still out there waiting for us." He said.

FINALLY

"Thanks Ji…." I said.

There was a knock at my door and I answered. It was Ji. I hugged him tight.

"Come in." I said.

"Thanks." He sat down on the couch.

"Why do you think Emily is different, like she is a complete opposite of who she is and she is just….I don't even know how to describe it. It's like shes a whole different person." I said.

"Well, often times a stronger personality looks for a weaker personality, in this case Emily, and takes over. It's very possible that the stronger personality wanted her to do something in the future and needs her to act a certain way so whoever the stronger personality is, will train her to act that way." Ji said.

"That's impossible though. I met the mother…..she was too nice, she cared about Madilynn, Emily, and Aaron." I said.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Twin to Aaron, young kid. Not our Emily." I said. I pointed out the girl in the picture.

"That's her."

"So she adopted 3 children?" Ji asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Did you meet the father?" He asked me.

"No. She didn't even mention him." I said.

"Let's go talk to him." Ji said. He got up and I led him to the house. Everything was gone. No trace of them even being here.

OH NOS!

I decided to post this chapter and another one really early! I got into my favorite shop and I am so excited. (Early Education!) I am so EXCITED! I loved it! I love working with kids of all ages because…well I don't know why, I just enjoy it. But yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emily's Tears

Mia

I walked into what seemed like a bedroom. A bedroom for a teenage girl. Madilynn's.

"Where could they have gone?" I asked.

"Maybe they went somewhere or were in the middle of a move when you first came here." Ji said.

"There weren't any vans outside or boxes." I said.

"Maybe they're at the hospital, maybe something happened." Ji said.

"Apparently the twins were supposed to die by 5 years old…. Maybe a doctor's appointment…but everything is gone." I said.

I walked into the mothers room.

Flashback

_I entered mine and Emily's room. She was sitting on the bed crying. _

"_Emily, what's wrong?" I asked._

"_It's Jayden….he broke up with me." She said._

"_When?" I asked._

"_6 days ago." She said._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. _

"_Because I didn't want you to think I was weak. He said I was worthless. He told me I should just disappear." She said crying into my shoulder. I felt so useless; I couldn't take her pain away and couldn't help her._

"_You're not worthless Emily. I promise you. You're valuable on this team. He may be the red ranger but that doesn't give him the right to treat you like nothing." I said._

"_But that's what I am. Nothing." She said in tears._

"_Em, you're not nothing. You're amazing, bubbly, and cheerful. Come on, smile for me? Please?" She started to smile and laugh slightly._

"_There's my younger sister." I said. I pulled her into a hug._

"_Has anyone else done something to you?" I asked._

"_Yes….The boys." She said._

_That's why she hasn't told anyone about her crying at night. Lately I been sleeping on the couch on orders of Ji…..which I just realized were probably given to Ji by Jayden….saying that my bed was broken or something._

"_Emily, if you need to talk. I'm here. But don't cry. Spend the day sharing a smile. Jayden was stupid to break up with you." I said._

"_He isn't stupid. I am the one that's stupid." She said._

"_Who told you that?" I asked._

"_The boys." She replied simply._

"_Tell me what they said to you." I said._

_By the time she finished I realized she'd been strong since 12 days before Jayden broke up with her. They insulted her in any way they could._

_When I went to my jewelry box and grabbed a bracelet. I went back to the bed and pulled her arm up. That's when I saw bruises all over Emily's arm like someone grabbed her and forced her to do something. A couple of cuts, probably from a whip…. I still placed the bracelet on her delicately._

"_But Mia. This is your favorite. I don't deserve it." She said._

"_You do Emily. Besides, you're more special to me than that bracelet. You're my best friend…..no you're my sister Em. You're amazing." I said._

_I pulled her into a hug._

"Ji! I think I know why they've given up!" I said.

I don't know why but that little fluff stuff between Mia and Emily was so cute and my favorite. Anyone have a clue of what is causing the boys to act like this and lose hope?

This second chapter was brought to you by: The excitement and adrenaline of me finding out that I got into my favorite shop! Early ed! YAY! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trouble

Mia

_Flashback_

_It was about 18 weeks before Jayden broke up with Emily. We were on a Friends Night Out when we got called by Ji about a nighlok._

_Once we arrived the nighlok was causing mayhem amongst many people. Mostly attacking….not using anything nighloks usually use, their special abilities, which didn't give us a clue what it was._

_He smiled at the boys._

"_Soon, Very soon, you will all cause Pink to go crazy trying to fix things. But soon one of you will be gone." He said._

_He shot rays at the boys. He smiled._

_They were knocked out…._

"_What'd you do to them!" We snapped. We being Emily and I._

"_Relax soon My Prettys, one of you will get no answers and the other will forget and join us!" He smiled, laughed wickedly and ran off. _

_Since that day the boys have been acting strange. But after we destroyed the nighlok, it seemed to get a little better. I had no idea they were doing all of this pain to Emily or that they didn't care she went missing._

"It was that nighlok…..Nemora I think. It made them lose hope and beat Emily mentally and Physically." I said.

"So maybe they know where she is? Maybe they still beat her…" Ji said.

"I'll question, you make a cure." I said.

He nodded and we went our separate ways.

I went to Mike's house. They always hung out there.

"Hello?" I called out. The door was wide open.

I heard a scream.

"Emily!" I shouted.

I ran to the basement, the source of the scream.

I saw the little girl. She was chained to a wall. The boys were getting closer to her.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" I snapped.

The boys turned to look at me. Their eyes glowing red. I looked at them scared.

"Guys?" I asked.

Mike jumped up in the air and landed on the table in front of me.

His mouth was open wide, hissing at me, some sticky drool coming down in big long strands from his mouth.

"Mike!" I snapped at him.

He lunged for me. I dodged him in time.

"Mike! Stop it right now! Give me the girl!" I said.

He growled.

A dog…..

"Mike. Sit." I commanded. He sat down.

"Stay." I said.

I approached the others.

"Jayden, Kevin, Sit. Stay." I said. They…they were trained…

They were dogs to whoever was their master…..

I picked up the young girl. The 4 year old.

"Emily, where's Aaron and Madilynn? Where's your mom?" I asked.

"My mommy said to stay here. She said she'd be back. They were supposed to sing something to me…." She said falling asleep in my arms.

If she's going to return, I'll probably find Aaron and Madilynn with her….

When Ji showed up I handed him Emily.

He handed me a couple of pills.

"I'm supposed to shove these down their throats!?" I asked looking at the pill.

"Trick them into eating it." He said.

"They wanted to bite my arm of…" I sighed. I went downstairs and looked at them.

They started to growl at me.

"Shh.." I said.

"Mouth, open." I said.

They opened their mouths. I put a pill on each of their tongues.

"Swallow." I said.

They gulped it down.

"Good boys." I said.

"Good boys? Mia, what are you talking about? And why are we here, we should be at the Shiba house." Mike said.

"Guys….the wars over. But I'd prefer the war still be going on." I sighed.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Emily's missing." I said.

"What do you meaning Missing?" They said sounding panicked.

"She's been missing for a little over 2 years now." I said.

"What happened?" Jayden asked.

"She was dragged into the woods during a battle with Xandred. We were all busy with moogers. We heard her scream….she screamed…. That's when we noticed she was missing." I said.

"I am scared to ask this, but what else has happened?" Jayden said.

"You broke up with Emily, you guys been beating her mentally to the point where she wanted to disappear….. Just like you guys told her to…." I said.

"We would never hurt Emily…." Kevin sighed.

"I thought that too, which is why I kicked you out of my house, That's probably why Emily has been trying to hide tears and bruises, she probably knew it would pass soon and that it must be the nighlok….but once we destroyed the nighlok….you didn't stop. Then she went missing. Why do I feel like even though Xandred's gone, he isn't gone?" I asked.

"Do we have anything that may signify where she may be?" Jayden asked.

"Well I believe Emily is this girl named Madilynn." I said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Madilynn looks identical to Emily. Her mom described her lately as a fighter. Emily was a actual fighter. And not to mention the fact that they're missing and Emily, Madilynn's younger adoptive sister, was found in your care. And you guys never met….I think I know what's going on. Ji told me that a stronger personality often looks for a weaker personality to take over. For some reason….-" something struck me in the back. I started to get drowsy. I fell into the boys arms.

"Mia!" They shouted.

I tried to respond but I couldn't. That's when I felt sleep take over me.

I woke up later…..Why couldn't I remember much…..

The boys started to question me about what I was about to say…..I couldn't remember! All I remember is that Emily is Madilynn and something is going to happen. But what?

Anybody have a clue. Sorry It took so long to update. I am working on chapter 7 but It's really packed with information and It's really long (Stuff is revealed) and I want it that way…So it may take a little while to upload.

Also on Feb 15 to the 22, I will be answering questions anyone has for me because on Feb 17th I will be a year old on this site (wow, I feel really young…..Who knew someone before 1 years old can write a story?) but yeah, I will also be allowing people to make requests to get a sneak peek at a story I haven't yet published, but will be doing soon (I have a couple on my chromebook my school gave us, and 36 on my computer I use to write.

So yeah, I will remind you again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Madilynn Rebels

Madilynn

We were sitting in a cabin now. Alia told me to keep Aaron out of trouble and entertained. She was going to pick up Emily.

"Lynn, can I ask questin?" He asked pronouncing everything wrong.

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh.

"Why you no like mommy?" He asked.

"I don't know Aaron. I know she helped me and she saved me from probably dying but something keeps telling me to hate her." I said.

"But she help us." He replied.

"I know that, it's just….I don't know Aaron. She's not my real mom." I said.

"But she love us." He said.

"Just go away Aaron. I don't want to talk about it." I said.

Something was supposed to happen today. I can just tell. Something bad.

Aaron went off to open some presents. Alia told us that today was a very special day and that we got presents because of it. We were allowed to open them.

Aaron opened his excitedly.

"What'd you get Aaron?" I asked him.

He looked inside the box kind of confused.

"What is it Aaron?" I asked.

He pulled out some kind of watch.

"A watch?" I asked myself confused. Who gets a 4 year old a watch….

"Let me see the box Aaron." I said. He handed me the box.

"To: Aaron, From: Mommy" The box read.

"I wonder why she got you that…" I said.

"It pretty." He said.

"Open!" He said handing me my box.

I sighed and pulled back the wrapping paper.

I opened the box. It was a watch. Identical to the one Aaron has. How can this be….

Aaron giggled.

That's when Alia walked in.

No Emily with her.

"Madilynn, you are going to pick your sister up. That girl has her….Mia." She said to me.

"No. I am not. Emily isn't my adoptive daughter. I didn't lose her or leave her with someone. You go get her yourself." I snapped.

"You will not speak to me that way you disrespectful brat!" She snapped grabbing my arm and putting pressure on it.

"Let go of me!" I commanded.

She slapped me across my face.

"You are to never speak to me like that again! You understand?!" She snapped.

"Yes! Now let go of me!" I cried in pain.

She released her hand from my wrist.

"Now, go get Emily." She said sternly through her teeth.

I ran out through the door in tears. The thing is I don't know where to find her….

I headed to the bakery, which was very far away.

I saw that Mia girl there. She was talking with a couple of people.

I recollected myself, dried my tears and headed their way.

"I need Emily back. My mom needs her home. We're having some kind of celebration today…..Emily needs to come home. My mom is mad that you took her." I said trying to fight back tears from what had happened earlier.

"Madilynn, listen, we need to talk." She said.

"I can't." I said.

"Madilynn. What's that?" She asked pointing at the bruise on my arm.

"It's…It's nothing. I need Emily. Give me back my little sister. Give her back." I said panicked and sort of quickly.

"Madilynn, we can't" Mia said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Our uncle is taking care of her. He is making sure she gets better." She said.

"I am her older sister. I will protect her!" I cried.

"Last time I checked you were counting down the days to their funeral and couldn't wait for them to die." Mia said.

That was true. I was waiting for it. I have my reasons.

I walked away after throwing a punch. I saw a pink wallet on the ground. I picked it up. It was Mia's. I can see the ID. There was also an address written down on it. I smirked.

That must be where she is.

When I got to the house I broke in.

I saw Emily sitting on a couch watching Tv. I left the wallet on the end table.

"Come on Emily. Time to go home. Mom wants us." I said. I picked her up and carried her home.

When I got there Aaron was wearing his watch he had gotten and was smiling. Oscar was home. He was our 'father'.

"Girls, wear your watches." Alia said.

I sighed and put mine on. I strapped Emily's on to her.

"Now follow me." Oscar said.

He led us out into the woods.

Alia followed.

They sat us down on chairs.

"Now do you guys remember grandpa?" Alia asked.

We nodded slowly yet confused.

"Well today we're going to help him. You 3 are going to help." Oscar said.

They came over and placed rings on our finger.

That was when the chairs strapped us down.

"AHH!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"IT HURTS!" Aaron screamed.

I tried to break free of the straps. But it was made out of some kind of rock and it burned.

"Stop it! Please!" I begged. I was hurting.

"I will obey! Just stop the pain! Please!" I begged.

"Madilynn was always the disrespectful one, she deserves this punishment more." Alia said.

I felt my energy being stolen.

A bright light flashed and there in front of me was a monster.

"Their energy gives me power! I have returned!" This monster shouted and roared happily.

"Are these our destined ones?" The monster asked approaching us.

"Destined?" I asked.

"Yes. You three have an ancient power. If I combine your 3 energies and traits, your destined to destroy and rule the world. Once that's done the Sanzu will overflow, and you 3 will become my permanent slaves forever. Hmm….It seems like you don't remember." He said pointing me out.

"You used to fight against my forces, but now, with that watch, you will be eager to join. You will want nothing more than to join my side and watch the world be engulfed in flames and keep me happy." He said.

I fought against my restraints.

I pulled and tugged to no avail.

"I would never do that!" I snapped.

I stood my ground. I fought.

I fought when Alia and Oscar tried to make me their daughter, tried to make me one of them. And I will fight now.

"I thought I told you to break her?" He snapped at Alia and Oscar.

"We tried Master but she was so persistent." Alia said.

"Very well, I will enforce strict training upon her and her siblings. Them 3 will then, when old enough, engulf the world in flames by completing your destinies." He said.

"You can't train me. You won't ever be able to break me!" I snapped.

"Shut up you insolent girl!" He snapped at me.

He slapped me across the face, sending my chair backwards so I was laying down with my legs in the air.

I fought trying to get up.

No matter what happened, I will fight against him mentally, refusing to do anything he asks. If I fight physically, he can kill me. I may act strong but I can't fight him. I'd die.

"Please, just let me go." I begged tears swelling up my eyes.

"I would say sorry but it wouldn't be honest. You're not leaving my side. Any of you. You 3 will help me to take over this world so my nighlok can run free wherever they please. So they can celebrate and not have to worry about anyone trying to destroy them or dry out. We are having new nighlok bred everyday and with each 100 addition, we need more space for them to roam and play. Maybe we'll sell those humans as pets…." He said.

Nighlok?

"Why would you take so many innocent lives? Little boys and girls? They're just innocent lives. Mom and Dad? Grandma and Grandpa? Uncle and Aunt? What'd they do? Husband and Wife? Women or Men? Why? What do you have against us?" I asked.

"You humans are so stupid. Does she remember anything?" He asked.

"No Master." Oscar answered.

"Go find for me the red ranger. You have 1 hour." He said.

"If I find that person?" I asked.

"I will let you go." He said.

"Them too." I said pointing at Aaron and Emily still trying to get out.

"Them too." He said with a smirk.

I ran off to find this red ranger.

But how can I know who she or he is? I don't know what he or she looks like….

I bumped into Mia.

"Woah, Madilynn, you okay?" She asked steadying me.

"Yeah. I'm….I'm fine. Listen. I'm in a rush. I'll talk to you later." I said and ran off….

Mia

I watched as she ran off. I wonder what she was running away from. I saw her footprints. She stepped in mud!

I followed the footprints to a clearing in the woods. I hid behind some bushes. Could this be what Madilynn was running from?

"About this plan….what if she does find him? Are you really going to let her go?" A lady said…..she looked familiar.

"Of course not! I am not stupid. I will harness their energy when needed, but during that time, I will train them to become….pets…..and they will fulfill their destiny to engulf the world in flames. Then they will patrol the streets to make sure no humans escaped. Eventually we will sell the humans as mere pets." Xandred said. Xandred's back? This can be bad…..

"Master, what if the girl decides to rebel against us? She fought us for years. What if she fights your training?" A man asked.

"She won't fight my training…..That watch will make sure of it. If she fights, she get's punished. If that doesn't work….I will enforce the rules strictly. If she dares think about rebelling and escaping from me, she's going to have a lot of issues. You have trained her for this day, correct?" Xandred asked the man.

"Yes, of course we have." The man said.

_I need to alert the others…._

I got up silently and ran away.

Madilynn

I only have 3 minutes left…..I'll never find the red ranger…..I failed. I let Aaron and Emily down.

If I leave, they will kill Emily and Aaron…..I know I was mean to them but I don't know…..

I decided to return….And that's what I did…..

I returned to the clearing in the woods. I approached them slowly….

"So the insolent girl returned." The monster said proudly.

"You would've killed them." I said pointing at Aaron and Emily….

"If I didn't return." I finished.

"So she can be taught and be obedient." He said happily.

"But I can never be broken. You won't ever change the way I see the world and you can't change the way I think." I responded sternly.

"That watch will allow me to access your deepest most inner thoughts and make me change them. Once I activate it, all that will be on your mind is pleasing me. All that will be on your mind is making me happy. All you will want to do will keep me safe. You won't mind taking hits for me. You will love to save me. You will love to protect me. You will be more than happy to complete your destiny for me." He said.

"But deep down I will hate you. Deep down I will still be the real me." I snapped back.

Oscar and Alia came over to me.

"I am tired of your little disrespectful mouth." Oscar said. He grabbed some kind of goop, or summoned it, I'm not sure….

He then sprinkled some kind of powder on it, turning it into a shiny dark purple with some black in the middle and on the outer edged. He smeared it on my mouth.

He smirked at me.

Alia pushed me back into my chair and locked me in.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" The monster shouted.

I tried to respond.

I couldn't speak! I COULDN'T TALK!

They laughed as I tried to pull the goop off.

Emily screamed in protest as Oscar tried to put some on her.

Aaron tried to fight Oscar off from Emily.

Maybe I should stop fighting….I mean, I always wished that I can kill Aaron and Emily. I even wished that sometimes I can take over the world. (Madilynn is a psycho)

I nodded at them. Trying to tell them I give in. That I want to join them.

'What's this I see? Does this girl want to join? Is she giving in?" The monster asked Alia and Oscar happily. They looked at me, still nodding.

"I believe so. Maybe she finally realized you're in control, not her." Alia said.

I nodded quickly.

"Keep her gagged." The monster ordered.

"Let them go!" Someone shouted. 4 people in some kind of colored suits came running in.

Purple.

White.

Black.

And finally:

Silver.

"Grab them and go!" The monster roared. Oscar grabbed the twins while Alia grabbed me. I followed Alia into some kind of crack.

This was only just the beginning.

Anyone have thoughts on Madilynn now that you got her POV? Kind of jerkish? Anyone happy about Jayden, Mike, and Kevin not being jerks by choice? Anyone happy about Mia finally getting help? Anyone know who those guys in Purple, White, Black, and Silver are? Anyone have a prediction? What does the monster mean by the destined ones? Like seriously, And do you think Mia is on to something?

Also, on February 15-22cnd I will be answering questions about me since I will be celebrating a year on fanfiction (17th). So feel free to PM me questions that you want to ask, and I will answer (certain things won't be answered that are personal) but Yeah. I will remind you so you don't forget if you really want to talk to me. But yeah, everyone is welcome! ;) :P :D

AND OMG! I just took a reading test to see how much I can read in a minute, these are my results:

You read **527** words per minute.  
That makes you 111% faster than the national average.

(You read 527 words per minute. That makes you 111% faster than the national average.) WAY TOO FAST!

Update: (I did a longer one)

You read 14,988 words per minute.  
That makes you 5,895% faster than the national average.

(You read 14988 words per minute. That makes you 5,895% faster than the national average.) Okay, I believe the second one more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Schooling

Madilynn

It had been about 3 more years. I couldn't stand this training. I tried to go along with it but I couldn't. I hated this. But they broke me….

"Recite!" The monster ordered.

"3 chains of evil have come together. Let fire and darkness engulf the world and let the Sanzu flood the world. The destined 3 shall rule the Earth!" We chanted. If we didn't chant, we'd be whipped or beaten, sometimes electrocuted.

Every now and then the monsters would poke and prod us with needles. He wanted to know what our weakness is.

So far he thinks it's teamwork….I don't know why. I guess it's because of Aaron and Emily, we're always working together to stay safe.

Jayden

We been fighting off the nighlok. He is always trying to split us up.

No one knows why.

Until….

"United you stand, divided you fall!" The nighlok roared happily.

He split us up, bring 4 walls all around us, each in our own tiny room.

"Red ranger, you're next!" The nighlok roared overhead. He was….bigger!

He picked me up in his hand.

I can see the city down below.

"Giantcor!" Xandred shouted. (Gee-Ann-T-Core)

"Yes Master Xandred?" Giantcor said into a gap, being down.

"They're ready to face their destiny." Xandred said with a smirk.

That was when Madilynn, Aaron, and Emily walked out, all 3 years older….

"Madilynn!" I shouted.

She looked up at me.

She looked back down, a sorry expression on her face.

"She is ours now, we've broken her spirit. She won't ever be yours ever again. She will never be yours!" Xandred roared through a gap.

Madilynn, Aaron, and Emily were with a couple of nighlok and moogers. The nighlok said something to them. Madilynn nodded and followed the nighlok toward Giantcor. Giantcor held his hands down for Madilynn to walk on. She nodded up at Giantcor, he brought his hand to his face, so he can see her, and she can see him.

"Giantcor, Xandred is ready to be unleashed. His attack will go as planned." She said to him. She had no emotion in it.

Giantcor nodded.

He put his hand back down. The moogers brought the 2 younger ones to it.

He lifted them up into the air.

"3 chains of evil have come together. Let fire and darkness engulf the world and let th-" Madilynn stopped.

The other 2 continued, but she stopped.

They all didn't have emotions.

"Why'd you stop!" Giantcor roared.

"Because, I don't want this. I have control of my destiny and this is not it!" She screamed at him.

There was a bright light.

It ended and we saw the yellow ranger.

"You may have broken me before, but that was only once and because I didn't know who I was! But now I do! And I know all of your weaknesses because of it! I have my friends, and we stand together, you won't ever get away with trying to destroy our world!" She shouted.

"Emily!" We all shouted happily, they must have heard her.

"You will never get away with what you have done to me, and what you made my friends go through!" She snapped.

Giantcor looked at her suspiciously.

She just stared back at him.

"You little brat, you will obey Xandred!" He snapped.

He brought his other hand that I was still in and picked her up with me. He held us really tight, almost to the point of suffocation.

Emily didn't seem fazed.

"Good to have you back Emily…." I said trying to breathe.

She stared at me, like she was trying to say something but refused.

She just shook her head.

She could breathe!

He squeezed tighter.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain.

She didn't scream, she looked hurt but didn't scream….

The nighlok smiled at me but scowled at her.

He put the twins back down on the ground, the moogers held them back, as if they were the moogers children.

He took Emily in his other fist and squeezed harder.

I still screamed.

Emily didn't.

He put me back down, back in my box like area.

He then put Emily between his hands and squished.

She still didn't scream….. What's up with her.

That was when a water arm like thing came flying through all of the walls.

I almost got hit….

I looked through and saw the rest of my team.

We all ran to Mike and Mia's room area.

"What is he doing to her?" Mike asked.

"Not sure, he is trying to get her to scream. She can breathe….I don't know how it's possible." I said. He picked us all up.

"Emily!" We shouted.

She looked at us.

"EMILY! AARON! NOW!" Emily shouted.

We looked down, they broke free and started to fight the moogers. That's when Dayu and Octaroo came out of the gaps and tried to control the twins.

"Emmy, Airy, come on, you don't want to fight us." They tried to soothe.

They didn't respond.

They just continued fighting.

Our Emily looked at us again with a smirk.

"You wanted to make me do something, here it is." She said looking at the nighlok.

She started to laugh. The nighlok started to shrink to nothing but the size of a pebble.

She squashed him and nothing happened. She ran to join the fight with Emily and Aaron.

We all looked at each other confused, but went to help Emily.

That was when the 2 nighlok left with the moogers, promising to return and bring the three together and force the chant out of them.

"Are you okay?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah." She said.

She then ran and hugged us, in tears.

"Thanks, for still looking for me. I realized how horrible I must have been but you still stuck with me." She said.

"Actually Em, Mia was the one who didn't give up. A nighlok forced us to behave that way, hitting you and hurting you, and when you disappeared, not care. It was Mia who snapped us out of it." Mike said.

"Thanks Mia." She said smiling.

We took her home and she smiled at the sight.

"So he failed." She said happily.

"Who failed?" I asked.

"Burna." She stated.

"Oh that one. What was he supposed to do?" I asked.

"He was supposed to burn down the Shiba house. I sent him out instead of Flames because Flames is higher level, and while you're out fighting, he can do it mentally. I made sure that the nighlok were easier so they won't be too hard on you while makign sure Xandred didn't find out that I was making it easier." she said.

"Wait, you made the plans?" Kevin asked.

"They forced me to. In the first week I was gagged, hands were tied, with just enough room to pick things up or do tasks just not to hit, same with feet. They forced me to do it or else I got whipped. In the second week I had learned my lesson so they untied me. I did what they wanted for a little while until I realized that the big battle was coming up. That was about 6 months in. I kept saying you guys were going to save me. I kept saying that they won't stand for this, that I'll soon fight back. Eventually I was walled in, Slave being the keyword from the outside to unlock it. They would shout for me and I was forced to obey. That's when they put the memory spell on me and obedience. I guess after the battle the obedience worn off and the memory thing stayed except it got worse. I woke up in a house, the lady, later found out to be Alia and Dayu, told me I was her daughter and that my name was Madilynn. She said I had two younger siblings. I loved Emily and Aaron till I found out I was adopted. I found out that we weren't related and that there was some kind of reason, I started to hate them, hoping that I could go find my real family or something. Then they brought me to the Netherworld, started to train us for the prophecy, I secretly taught the twins how to fight." She said.

"Em, if you don't mind me asking….why'd they take you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably the whole destiny thing I guess." She sighed.

"Okay, well how about we relax and go have some ice cream?" Mia asked. Emily nodded.

"You have no idea how much I want something sweet. The only thing I could eat on the ship was what they served me, which was vegetables because they thought it would make me stronger and stuff, nothing about exercise." She said.

We walked to the ice cream place and Emily suddenly stopped. All 3 of them stopped.

"Emily, what's wrong? Aaron? Emily?" Mia asked.

They stood there frozen. 

"You guys are starting to scare me now. Stop it." Mike said.

They shook their heads. Emily turned around, pulling the twins with her, and ran to the SHiba house. We quickly followed.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked.

"They can't reach me from in here." She said.

"Who can't reach you?" Kevin asked.

"Xandred. He is trying to call us back. He yelled at me, saying 'Slave, why do you betray and backstab your master!' and I can't handle it!" She cried.

"Emily, you don't need to worry about them. Don't let them get to you. There trying to get to you. They're trying to make you let your guard down so they can get you 3 again. Don't let them." I said.

Emily sighed and frowned.

"But it's not like I can ignore them…..I've been forced to listen to them. That's why I rushed out. They want me to return to them, they're yelling at me for siding with you. They thought they taught me better than that. If I return…..I'll be killed. They said I was strong-willed, but after that, they said I was broken, they got through to me. I'm scared of not obeying them. Jayden, I want to obey them because I'm scared." She said. She admitted it to me. She wanted me to know she was scared.

I wrapped my arms around her, and because of my height, rested my head on her head and kissed the top of her head.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, not anymore. They won't get to any of you, I promise. You 3 will be saved, Aaron and Emily will be taken to their real home when this is done, and you will get to see Serena. Imagine that Emily, imagine seeing Serena." I said.

"Don't worry Em. We won't let them hurt you. Not anymore. I am tired of them tearing us all apart. They won't get away with it." Mia said.

Emily looked at us, all worried about it.

"He's just going to hurt you guys…." She said.

"Well bring it on. We're already at war, what's the worse that can happen?" Mike asked.

"He'll be so filled with anger he'll want you dead, then at the last minute while you're down on your knees, begging for forgiveness from all the pain he has caused, that's when he'll kill you. I've seen it happen to so many people on the ship. Xandred had six slaves, I was the only one that survived. He won't let anything get in the way of this prophecy. I won't let you guys try to protect me, I have to do this, if I don't you all die." She said.

"Emily, we're a family, we won't let them hurt you." Kevin said.

"Okay….I understand." She surrendered.

I found it a little odd. She was never this easy going. I shrugged it off, deciding that it must be from all those rules Xandred had forced on her.

I know one thing, if I EVER see Xandred again, it will be too soon and I will personally chop his head off.

Emily walked back to her room, the walls practically engulfing Emily and the 2 children.

I should've dodged that nighlok. I should've dodged him….

_**So as you can see, Jayden has some regret for some stuff. You will see some more of Jayden's regret as time goes on.**_

_**And today till the 22cnd, I will be answering questions for those of you who have questions, and no question is stupid so don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite. :P**_

_**Also, this is a little clearer for you guys, Emily was held captive and forced to make plans that would destroy the rangers, and she made them easier, but not enough so Xandred knew she was going easy. Eventually about 6 months in, she got walled in when she kept saying that she was going to be saved. They also put an obedience spell and memory spell (so she can't remember) and Slave would be the key word that would unlock the wall. Eventually, after the battle, she woke up in a house with Dayu and Oscar. They soon tell her she's been adopted and she starts to rebel. Hope this helped clear up stuff. **_

_**If you have any questions on this chapter, feel free to PM me or feel free to PM any other questions. **_

_**-BaybieBlue**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Going Home

Emily

Today was the day that Emily and Aaron were going to return home.

We were all going to take them home.

We called their parents and arranged to meet half way.

"Aaron, Emily, you ready to go see your mommy and daddy?" I asked them while we were in the Samurai SUV

"I thought you said that mommy and daddy were evil?" Emily asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I did, but this mommy and daddy love you. They want you to come home, they're good. I promise. You'll be safe. And if you aren't, if they hurt you, you can call me and I will be right over." I said to Emily. She smiled at me.

"I like you when you are nice to us." Emily said.

"Me too. Maddie, are we still going to die?" Aaron asked.

"No, Ji cured you. You had bad things in your body, Ji made you better." I said.

"Why were you mean to us?" She asked me near tears.

"Em, Aaron, I didn't know who I was, I was confused and frustrated. I loved and cared about you guys. Mom, she tried to force me to be that way, heartless, she wanted me that way. She wanted me to be mean and didn't expect me to turn it on you. I was trying to find my real parents after she told me she adopted me. I'm sorry for everything I did to you." I said to them.

I held my hand out and they grabbed it. We walked towards the twins house.

"Can you guys just stay here, I want to do this alone." I asked my friends. They nodded. I walked towards the house with Emily and Aaron. I'm not sure if that's even their names….

I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Someone shouted from inside. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and opened the door. We walked inside.

"Hello?" We called out.

"Upstairs!" Some children shouted.

"Help!" Another child shouted.

"You 2 go to the car." I whispered running up the stairs and towards the room I heard cries coming from. I had my sword ready.

"HELP US!" Some little child screamed. I opened the door. I saw the parents and children tied up. The parents were gagged. The 2 children were just tied up.

"Help." 1 of the children said. They all resembled Emily and Aaron.

The mom's make up was running, she was scared. She was crying. I can see the tears in all of their eyes

There stood Dayu and Octaroo. Dayu had a smirk on her face and Octaroo was smiling.

"Let them go." I said.

"We just want you to come home. Your grandfather has forgiven you. Don't you want to come home and live with your family?" Octaroo said.

"Let them go." I commanded.

"They're not involved in this, just let them go." I said.

"But you see, they are. They're the real parents of your sister and brother. We need them gone so Emily and Aaron will have no choice but to stay with us." Dayu said.

"But they're innocent people! I won't let you hurt them!" I snapped standing in front of the tiny little family.

"Oh, we're not going to hurt them, you will." They said.

"I won't ever hurt innocent people!" I snapped back.

"You already have. You hurt those poor children. You were the one who told us of the prophecy. You were the one who allowed them to come here, you were the one who caused all of this. You broke their hearts." Dayu said pointing at the parents.

"That isn't true!" I snapped.

"It isn't true." I said tears streaming down my face now. My knees fell to the floor. I covered my eyes as the tears fell.

"Now, you can finish this by coming with us." Dayu offered.

"I hurt them." I muttered tears still streaming down my face.

"Yes, and you loved to hurt people. Why don't you come with us so you can hurt people even more?" Octaroo said.

"No! I DON'T!" I snapped. I stood up and grabbed my sword and went all out on them. I let my anger be released on them. Octaroo used his tentacles to grab me. Dayu pulled out her sword.

"You insolent bitter ungrateful little girl!" She snapped. She started to cut my with her sword, enough to cause pain, but I won't die.

"STOP!" I shouted in pain.

"Please." I cried.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Dayu asked me.

"Yes, anything, just make the pain stop." I moaned in pain.

The pain was unbearable. I wanted to die but they wouldn't let me.

"Good to see we came to an agreement. And don't you ever think of leaving again." Dayu said. She did a follow me sign to Octaroo. He pushed me forward and kept pushing me in the direction of Dayu. We were about to enter a gap when the Lion folding zord came flying in. It hit them and set me free. I fell to the floor, weak from all the pain that I couldn't stand.

"It's okay Em, we're here." Jayden said into my ear.

My eyes must have been closed because I couldn't see.

"Stay with us Emily. Stay with us!" Mia said.

"Maddie!" I can hear the twins shout. I moaned in pain.

"She's losing too much blood. She needs to go to the hospital." Kevin said worried.

Life seemed to drift away from me as I heard sirens in the distance, the sirens of life.

**_Just a reminder that the interview thingy (where you can ask questions and I will answer) is ending tomorrow, also Christine, I have answered the questions. I PMed the answers to you through your account._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Am Madilynn

Xandred

"She refuses to come, and the rangers saved her once we actually got her to agree." Octaroo said to me.

"Did you get the 2 younger ones?" I asked.

"No, they weren't with her." Dayu said.

"Now the rangers know that we want the yellow ranger. Did you kill her?" I asked.

"I stabbed her with my sword to get her to agree to come, but once we dropped her she fell to the ground, I presume that she is dead." Dayu said.

"Good, because if we can't have her, they can't either. This prophecy is done. We're done trying to get them. Just stop." I said.

They nodded and went off to do their own things.

Emily

I opened my eyes. I was in the recovery room. I groaned in pain as I felt a huge headache.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Jayden greeted with a smirk. I looked at him like 'seriously?'

"You lost a lot of blood, so you're in huge bed rest. But we managed to speak to Ji about something. You almost died a few times." Jayden said. I nodded slowly.

"Emily." He said. I flinched at that name. For a while, I just replaced it with Madilynn, because I don't think I am Emily. I don't think I can own up to it. Emily was so good and fought her battles head on but all I do is keep them inside of me, deep inside, and let them boil until I am on fire and explode on anyone close to me.

"Make a promise to me." He said, probably to regain my attention because at this point I was staring off into space thinking about why Emily is better than me.

"That Madilynn, she never comes back, because I like this Emily. The one who cares about her younger siblings, the one that cares about every single living thing. Will you?" He asked me.

"I can't make that promise. I am Madilynn. I will always be Madilynn. Even if I am Emily, Emily is better, I can't own up to that name. I am Madilynn. I want to be Madilynn. I am not Emily. Emily is stronger than me. She wouldn't have been submissive. I know I am Emily, but I am not." I said.

He sighed.

"I know, it can be hard to be told your name is Madilynn, but then being told you can't be Madilynn and that your name is Emily. But you're Emily, and you're strong. When all doubts were down, you made a plan. You knew what was right and you fought for it." He said.

I climbed out of bed.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." I said. I headed for the doors, them protesting. I put on a hat, tucked my hair under, and threw on different clothes. I grabbed some fake glasses and put them on. I don't know Xandred's plan, but Emily can't exist anymore. They will think I'm dead, and if I'm dead, they will leave Emily and Aaron alone…..I hope.

I felt drawn to this clearing in the woods; it was all rocks and well….earth.

I sat down in the dirt. The soft dirt.

"Earth, the root of our existence, is as strong as you can make it. Right now you're sitting in softness, but it you sit in a boulder, it will be hard. But you, Emily, are stronger." A voice said. I saw flashbacks go by. One really stood out. I was up against one of those nighloks. As I look around at the scene, I can see the yellow ranger, me, fighting. I can see the red, blue, green, and pink on the ground. The nighlok kept saying mean things but I attacked. The others looked confused.

"That was Negatron. He was able to say means things and get to them….all but you. That was you in the yellow ranger suit." The voice said.

So one thing remains in my head, well maybe a few more:

I have to be Emily, it's my job.

I was Madilynn, but it's time to move on and be Emily again.

Accepting the fact that I am Emily…..It feels amazing.

**There is like 1 or two more chapters after this. But yeah.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick the last few days. Like badly…..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Her Mental Release From Her Mental Prison

AN: So, I think I'm going to fail high school if I don't get my grades up, which I really have to do. So this may be the last chapter, plus the updates for the new story, may get slow. I can't fail my classes.

Emily

I had been called to the common room once I got back. Once I walked in I saw a cake and balloons and presents and a sign and well, everything….

I saw my friends' faces. They looked upset. I realized it must have been my facial expression. I know it must be because of me. I know I should let them be happy for once, after all the pain I caused, they should be happy. I know I don't want to be Emily, but maybe I can for 1 night. It won't be that bad, can it?

I know I said earlier that recognizing the fact that I was Emily felt amazing…but that feeling wore off. I felt like I was still Madilynn. I felt like I will never be Emily.

Xandred

I looked at the jar that contained the spirit. The spirit of the yellow ranger. We had created a whole new person when we got our hands on that girl. We had took away her spirit to make her a new person. But as long as her spirit was in this jar, the jar we made once she started to get cocky about her friends, there was still a slave for us to use. There was still a person here on this ship….

When she stood up to that nighlok, a part of her spirit escaped. The part that made her believe in herself. The part that made her the yellow ranger, but now, if she is alive, she won't ever want to own up to being Emily….Making her easy bait if she is alive.

Emily

I smiled, I was going to make them happy by being Emily…. That's what I'll do….

I smiled.

"Thanks guys. I really feel home now." I said with a smile.

"Because Emily, you are home." Jayden said. I nodded, suppressing my sigh.

"Well…..let's eat some cake!" I said with a smile.

"There's the Emily we all know and love." Mike said with a laugh. We all sat down and ate some cake.

Every time they had a chance, they would ask me if I remember something. They did it to others too, mostly it was Mia asking us to make sure we aren't messed up or anything since she had been pretty much the sane one (according to her since I _am _Madilynn, and they were nighlok slaves.)

I would nod my head once in a while, not speaking much….

I can remember some things but I always suppress them, or ignore it, saying it's all a dream. I do that because I am not Emily, I will never be Emily. I am Madilynn, a kid who doesn't fight back as often, only defends. And Emily, she was a fighter. Even if I was Emily, I can't be now. I'm not Emily!

Jayden

Emily seemed to be pondering over things lately, like she was having an internal battle over something. She would make facial gestures.

I hope she knows she is loved, no matter what, Emily is home, She is home, and she will stay with us.

I smiled at her politely and apologetically. I wanted her to know I feel sorry for her, she's been through a lot and Xandred did more than make her a slave, he made her doubt herself, making her think she wasn't even Emily. We all could tell she still believed she was Madilynn, but would hide it.

**AN: So there is 1 more chapter, and I am moving so the chapters may get even more delayed. Once that chapter is posted I may not post for 1 or 2 more days so I can unpack, but I do have a few stories typed. **

**And Christine, I would wait till high school (because boys are so much more mature then. Trust me) and if you really want to date, get someone that's nice to you. Not a guy who bully's you. There are nice guys out there. I don't really date, not gonna date till I am 16 (enough time for me to settle in to high school, and guys will be more mature then) I have been asked out a few times though. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Recollection

Emily

I stared at the cake. A picture of me….I recognized it.

This was too hard. I can't be Emily!

I looked at the cake once again. One last time. I brought my fist down to it, splattering the cake.

I looked at the damage cake, and then walked slowly, away, away to my sanctuary, my room.

I….I was satisfied. I had crushed and accepted to myself that I am not Emily. I'm not going to put up with these games anymore.

I looked at picture frames. All lining the walls. Each containing a picture of _Emily _and _her friends_. I threw them all, all off the shelves, all onto the floor, all of their smashed glass scattering the floor. I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried.

I cried because I wasn't Emily….

I would never be Emily.

I looked around. Glass still scattering the ground.

I picked up a blade and looked at my dim reflection in it.

I turned to the wall and carved:

'I AM MADILYNN'

It looked scratchy. I then tossed it across the room as _Emily's _friends entered. They picked me up off the floor and took me for a walk.

When I finally got away from them, I was faced by another man. A man who said his name was Dekker.

"Yellow ranger, why do you return to this world without your mother or father?" He said.

"My parents are evil. I never want to listen to them again. And I AM NOT the yellow ranger. I am Madilynn." I said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm surprised they've given up on you. They were so happy when they first got you. You should've seen their faces. Yours was emotionless and they all laughed and smiled, like they had already won. I'm surprised they haven't kept you on a tighter leash, and less wandering." He said with a scoff.

"I'm not with them anymore so you don't need to worry about it. I'm not their child." I said. I tried to walk past him but he just moved back into my path.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to return you to where you belong." He said.

"And what would you get out of that. All you want is to just destroy the red ranger, and if that's what you want, you're barking up the wrong tree. Trust me, he doesn't give up." I said.

"Trust me I know, but if I return you to Xandred, he will finally grant me permission to rid of the red ranger. And once that's done, I will be free of this curse. And Xandred will be pleased to have you back in their grasps." He said.

"Look, I'm angry enough today, enough to punch someone and send them to the emergency room, if I call, and you know you don't want that to be you. So I recommend you shut up and let me pass." I advised to him.

"I know you wouldn't do that, because deep down, deep deep deep down inside of you, you still crave to be back on his ship. You yearn to be with Xandred because you know it's the right thing to do. You want to be with him because your spirit needs you to return and save it. You know you have to return because you pledged your life to him." Dekker said. I did yearn to be back on the ship. I did want to be back with Xandred, but he's evil. I can't return to him. He will only use me…..which I don't want.

He then unearthed his sword and struck me.

Jayden

We saw a cloud of fog cover the land. We can see 2 figured battling it out. Once the now smoke and fog cleared, we saw the yellow ranger taking Emily's place.

We all cheered. Emily noticed us and got sidetracked. She got sliced by a sword.

She regained her composure.

"I won't EVER let you do that again! I'm not a puppet! I am a girl, and I am never returning to master Xandred, I am staying with my friends!" She snapped as she let out all of her rage into one single strike.

She got ready to do another as Dekker fell back. She smirked and walked away from him.

She approached us and went directly for Mia.

Emily engulfed Mia in a hug, which surprised Mia.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, and saving the boys. You really are the hero." Emily said.

Mia didn't seem to know what to say…but this:

"Emily, we're a family, and like it or not, but we're going to save you no matter what." Mia said with a smile. Emily returned the smile. She was finally accepting she is Emily.

Xandred

I saw the last of Emily's spirit fade from the bottle. I got angry.

I just decided to end it. I was stuck on this ship. I will start another attack when their least prepared.

But for now, I will plan an attack.

**So a sequel may or may not come out. I figured I'd either not do it, or do it. But this is the last chapter. Sort of like a story that you never know what happens next because there may be no sequel :P sorta like the Lady or the Tiger. Don't ask why….**

**By the way, not going to be posting till at least Sunday at earliest. Moving, so gotta pack and unpack and get readjusted (ILL HAVE MY OWN COMPUTER THOUGH! MORE POSTING!) **


End file.
